


OWL Philharmonic Orchestra

by Efflor19



Series: OWL Philharmonic Orchestra [1]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19





	1. Chapter 1

//一个绝妙构想：

打击：space真的很容易让我联想到定音鼓，stitch主要是三角铁，kariv可以去敲马林巴or管钟。看起来温柔的bazzi哥使唤架子鼓大鼓甚至小军鼓都贼牛，没他的章节的时候就去客串其他打击乐（我为什么对打击声部这么情有独钟？）

弦乐：裴珉晟和他哥是小提琴，coma是温柔的二提首席，呱妹和ameng也符合小提的气质， p鸟在一个谱台亮瞎了周围的无辜人士 。

Haksal和mickie bischu Eileen是中提。dding和custa在大提。个子超高的fleta是低音提琴的门面

色彩：moth和ark是竖琴，想让bumper做一个暴躁钢琴家（？）

木管：super和rascal两个小孩去吹单簧管，libero是那个令人嫉妒的拥有a管的男人。ria是优雅的长笛首席，bebe是二长笛，idk是三长笛和贼跳的短笛手。rjh是全团另一个中心——高贵冷艳的oboe，tobi是第二双簧管，esca作为低音双簧管/音色性感的英国管偶尔会被叫回来凑个热闹或者替rjh在室内乐专场上木五。gamsu和nenne是稳重的大管，sinatraa像吹低音大管的（？）主管是吹萨克斯的，现在去酒吧玩去了

铜管：Fury gesture stratus和jake吹小号，gesture除了乐团演出还兼职爵士乐队的号手。sbb luffy jjonak和anamo是圆号手，sbb作为团长要费心费力带团要吹F还要吹首席fxx懒得吹塞给自己的solo。agilities是长号首席，十有八九kariv正好在他身后（雾）diya和erster也是长号。mano吹大号，fragi是次中音号，nero是低音长号（这个编制好像超纲到隔壁管乐团了是不是？？？）

负责打底的年轻有为的指挥是出身弦乐 嘴巴比耳朵还毒辣的surefour

至于总指挥是谁……

我好像真的想不出来？要不jeff？？？

//一些冷段子

1.

Gesture: 俊浩啊你的新号好像音色很好听的样子让哥吹吹试试？

Fury: 你吹我号可以能不能用你自己的号嘴？

Gesture: 嘿嘿

2.

圆号声部有46个小节的休止时间。

圆号手默默地往台子上倒自己的口水。

Sbb：星现啊我和你说清洁乐器是很重要的……

Fxx面无表情：哦。

Luffy快睡着了。

Anamo开始帮弦乐打拍子。

Sbb：你看，我擦乐器的布上有我的名字哦。

Fxx：……

Sbb：我妻子帮我绣上去的。你不要拿错了哦。

Fxx：？有事吗

3.

Fxx：我吹累了。钟烈哥你帮我吹一下那句solo吧。

Sbb拒绝。

还有3个小节进solo。

Fxx：哥你快点，surefour已经在看我了。

Sbb拿起了乐器。

Surefour：……

4.

裴珉晟因为偷看坐他旁边的李在爀，弓法错了。

5.

Agilities乐器的滑管打到了gamsu的脑袋。

目睹了全程的surefour第一次看到gamsu不端庄的样子。

6.

列兹金卡舞曲的乐趣：1)看打击声部的stitch和bazzi可可爱爱。2)看木管的人吹得脸通红，然后是耳朵红，然后是脖子红，最后额头都开始红。

隔壁管乐团的人表示那是因为你们没有gods，他吹小号十个小节以后头皮都是红的。

附一个列兹金卡的视频：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1921227

这肯定不是最好的版本wwww但正好给到打击乐手的镜头都很萌。

7.

Rascal和super钟爱竞速单簧管波尔卡，谁输了谁来擦两个人的乐器。

8.

Ryujehong进solo的时候，如果哨片堵了没发出声音会脸红。

JJonak有一手修哨片的好手艺。

（Nero：你一个铜管的人为什么？）

9.

Rjh的双簧管是纯金的。

（墙裂安利波罗维茨舞曲里的oboe solo

10.

Space甩飞过鼓槌，而且砸到了super的脑袋。

超——痛——

11.

Libero因为拥有一根绝妙的A管而被戏称为工具人。

12.

弦乐分排的时候kariv喜欢偷偷咬agilities的肩膀。

Surefour：？

13.

单纯地觉得moth和ark坐在竖琴边一定超级美。

坐在那儿就行。


	2. Chapter 2

\---

zhi shi yi ge update

deng guo duan shi jian jiu shan


End file.
